


Reunion

by Aithilin



Series: Fresh Start [13]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 15:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11233413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aithilin/pseuds/Aithilin
Summary: Nyx called for help from the only person who could help him figure out the mess that his life had become.





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I'm also over at my [Tumblr](http://aithilin.tumblr.com/).

Nyx had called for help. 

For the first time in years, he called for help from the only person he could think of who would be able to make sense of just how strange his world had become. He called the only person he thought of who could help him work through the conflicting memories and the disconnect, through the confusion of seeing two timelines— to lives lived and ended— and finding where the break in his logic was. 

Nyx called Ignis regularly after everything started to fit back into place. 

He worked his way through memories by Ignis’ guidance over the phone, and realised just how confusing it still was for his friend. They talked about the last moments they both remembered— the night Noct was taken into the Crystal— and then the time he returned. The way Ignis had described Noct as weary and older and so much more a shell than the vibrant prince they had both known for years. How Noct had returned to them only in the barest sense of the word, that he was still shattered and lost somewhere in the Crystal and in the glimpses of the afterlife— that their king had returned but their friend was taking a slower journey. How it wasn’t until they travelled through the ruins of the city, remembered the pieces of their lives there, that it had felt like it was Noct coming back to them. How the last meal they shared around a campfire had been a goodbye, while the trek through once-familiar streets now overrun with Scourge was more of a proper greeting, more of a sense that they could build something again after this. More of a sense that there was still life in Noct to take away. 

Ignis told him about when the dawn broke and the daemons they had been fighting were burned away first in the light, then the silence of the dead city was shattered as the new light reached the shadows of the fallen buildings and rubble. How Prompto had hesitated on the steps of the Citadel— torn between helping him up them and rushing after Gladiolus to find Noct. How the silence of the throne room was deafening until a sword was thrown aside and he could feel the shock and grief overcoming them. How the only memory Ignis had carried with him for the longest time was Gladio’s rough denial and Prompto’s heartbroken acceptance, and the feel of blood and cooling flesh as he tried to wake his king himself.

And then how the ancient magic he had hoped would release Noct from the Crystal had torn through him to bring him back from death. 

“I’ve decided to stop questioning it,” Ignis said once he was back in Galahd. Alone this time; Nyx didn’t know how the man did it. He didn’t know how Ignis could still live in his own world of darkness and travel so unafraid, so comfortable in his movements and observations gathered through noise and smell and touch. “Just be grateful he’s back.”

“Yeah…” Nyx had taken the vacation Libertus had suggested, had seen him off on his own little trip to the city to catch up on some leisure time. He had spent the last few days- weeks really— simultaneously worrying over Noct, and trying to avoid him until he had this mess that was his memory figured out. He had set them up at a table in the closed bar, took down the chairs and delved into his own stock for this reunion. “Doesn’t mean I don’t want to kill something for doing it to him.”

He was familiar with Ignis now— in the darkness, before it was too dangerous to travel, they had fought together, planned together, survived together. Without the buffer of Noctis between them— without the friendly rivalry over the prince’s culinary tastes and affections— Nyx liked to think that they had gotten close enough to be considered friends. In the darkness, Ignis had always served as the connection between their various little pockets of resistance and light-seekers. He had advocated for expansions to Lestallum to accept the refugees from Galahd who were willing to travel across Lucis to get to the power plant. He had planned the talks between engineers to bring more stable light sources to the outposts struggling to survive outside of Lucis. 

Nyx had spent those long years trading stories with Ignis, and Prompto, and Gladio, about their lost prince. About trying to keep him alive somehow, until the Crystal released him to them. He had latched on to their optimism, laughed as Ignis recalled childhood stories about the prince they both loved in their own ways. He had spent those darkened years crouched around campfires and talking Ignis’ shaking, uncertain hands through easy recipes for skewers and meals that could simply be set over flames and turned to cook on a timer. 

He knew what Iggy’s tight, thin smile meant. He knew that, if it had been possible, he would have an ally in an assault against the gods that saw fit to toy with Noct the way they had. 

“As much as I agree with you, Ulric, I don’t think that’d be possible,” Ignis tilted his attention to the doorway, where the old wood creaked as Noct leaned against it; “And I believe Noct may not approve of us trying to kill the Six.”

“Damn right,” Noct said. He had only been getting up and around in short bursts, careful of stitches and bandages and creeping pain that had settled into abused limbs. Nyx had caught him before he could wander too far, before he could wear himself down too much, and guided him back to their bed for rest with an elixir to take the worst of the edge off the pain. “Neither of you is allowed to be that stupid.”

“Says the man who shouldn’t even be out of bed.” The chair scraped across the floor as he stood, as he tried not to rush to Noct’s side. As he was careful of the healing injuries when he moved to take Noct’s weight away from the frame of the door— away from the pressure on his wounds. “How the hell did you even get down the stairs, little star?”

“I’m hurt, not dead, hero. They’re stairs, and I heard Iggy.”

“Apologies, Noct. I was told you were resting.”

“I was,” Noct chuckled as he was settled into Nyx’s chair and a new one was pulled from another table; “it was boring.”

“You always say that,” Nyx ran a hand through Noct’s hair once he had a seat of his own again, fingers lingering on the beads twisted into familiar braids, before he let himself relax again. His hand moved to Noct’s thigh, and he offered a small smile to his lover, satisfied that the younger man wasn’t about to keel over.

“I always mean it. It’s not that bad. Iggy, tell him.”

The blind man reached for the glass Nyx had been refilling as they talked, the small smile teasing at his lips masked as he lifted the drink. “Unfortunately, Noct, I can’t actually see the wounds to make a proper assessment.”

“Is that your way of saying you’re going to let him treat me like I’m made of glass?”

“If it keeps you alive and out of pain for a while longer, yes. Though I suppose I could volunteer my services as a babysitter.”

“Babysitter?”

Nyx grinned, leaning back in his chair, his hand still resting on Noct’s thigh. “Finally taking me up on the offer then?”

“Perhaps.”

“What offer?” Noct frowned, reaching for Nyx’s glass

“I’ve said this place needed a chef for years,” Nyx offered, even as he slid his drink away from Noct’s reach; “Iggy’s been too dedicated to restoring Lucis to even consider it.”

Chair creaking as he sat back, Ignis folded his hands in his lap, “I will admit that it was a sense of duty that tied me to Lucis. But most of the work has already been done. And with no king to serve, I believe its time for me to find something else to do. Though we will need to discuss the terms of my employment.”

“Gladio has been saying you should open a restaurant for years,” Nyx offered. “We can work out the details later.”


End file.
